


Salty Honey

by PantyAnarchist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk somnophilia, Extra Virgin Sans, M/M, Papyrus is a messy boy, Sans hates messes, Somnophilia, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist
Summary: In which Sans takes responsibility for his actions like a good brother should!





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, Muffet. I'll be there in a few minutes."

It was nearly an hour later that he was awkwardly dragging his much taller brother into the house, ready to drop as soon as they got in the door. But he wouldn't do that to his brother, even if he went out and got entirely too drunk _again_. How many lectures was it going to take before he'd finally get it?

With a huff, he removed both of their shoes and hoisted his big brother up again, that lanky figure draping over him like a slobbering blanket. He grunted as he made his way up the stairs, having to turn halfway up to wrap his arms around the big skele's ribs and drag him the rest of the way. _Almost there_. He plopped down on the floor at the top of the stairs to catch his breath and slow his heavily beating soul before pulling his brother's torso back up in his grip as he stood.  
Once he'd made it to the room, Papyrus was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed with the smaller monster half-flopped on him from the effort of getting him there. "Stars, Papy... We _can't_ keep doing this!" A noncommittal grunt was all the response he received and he let out a heavy sigh, arms crossing over his brother's chest as he watched him sleep so soundly.

He knew _why_ Papy drank. He wasn't stupid. The walls were thin enough that he could hear nearly everything. Every groan, every whimper... every scream. A shiver ran down his spine at the memories. He didn't know what gave his brother such terrible nightmares, but he refused to talk about them and it seemed like the only time he ever truly got any rest was when he was... well, like _this_.

Still, it wasn't healthy.

He looked his brother over sadly, though it was a bit difficult with how ridiculous he looked. How one skeleton could manage to cover an entire bed to effortlessly was beyond him, but with those long legs splayed out and his arms above his head, tugging that filthy orange hoodie up off his...

Huh. Those big blue eyes were drawn to the smooth spine that was on display for the whole world to see. Or at least for Sans. They followed the bent line down towards his shorts and noticed the baggy garment was hanging low enough to get a nice view of those pristine iliac crests. 

Stars, his brother looked so perfect like this.

He glanced up as the large monster let out a heavy snore, idly enjoying the way those flawless vertebrae felt beneath his fingers. His sockets widened when he realized his hand was stroking along the exposed bit of spine, his face lighting up in a brilliant cyan. He was going to stop. he really was. Only... his brother made a noise. A noise he hadn't heard before. And it sounded... nice. Like he was doing something enjoyable.

He pressed the flat of his palm against the smooth bone and gave it another stroke that elicited a sound even better than the first. _Wowzers! I had no idea Papy was so sensitive!_ With a twinkle in his eyes, he set to stroking every bare bit of bone he could get to, even pushing that disgusting orange hoodie out of the way to get at the bits beneath his ribs. It was like he was creating a symphony that no one got to enjoy but him and Papy. With a smile that would put the sun to shame, he wrapped his hands around that thick spinal column and gave it a squeeze.

The result was phenomenal.

The way his brother arched into the touch and groaned was enough to make his soul flutter. Even when he stopped touching, his brother didn't stop squirming, his hips pressing up off the bed in an attempt to... well, _do_ something. Taking his hands from that writhing body, his simply watched in amazement as the drunken skele adjusted himself, completely oblivious to his younger brother's presence on the bed.

"Papy? Are... are you okay?" His voice was far from its usual boisterous tone, but it was certainly loud enough to wake a sleeping monster. Just... not this one. That curious gaze flicked between the sweet, sleeping face of his Papy and back down to those exposed bones that were still just _begging_ to be touched.

After only a moment of indecision, he brought his hands back down to that smooth spine, his touches almost feather-light until he came closer to the waistband of those baggy khaki shorts. Touching his spine he could explain away. Curiosity got the better of him. But as he contemplated the smooth plates of bone at his brother's hips, he just _knew_ touching them was wrong... right? He didn't know _why_ , exactly. Something about private areas and boundaries.  
Apparently, his hands hadn't gotten the memo.

He let out a soft whine as he stroked along the edges of those perfect crests, never dipping below the belt, but stars it was enough. _More_ than enough. For a fleeting moment, he thought he'd woken his brother, but it turned out he was only opening his mouth to let out a heavier breath. Was he panting? That was odd. And... he was blushing? That soft, creamy orange across his cheekbones had Sans grinning once again and pressing his luck along with those sensitive crests. This time when Papy pushed up, he pushed him back down, stars lighting up his sockets as his brother grunted in frustration and pushed again.

This was so fun!

It was a game he'd never heard of, but Papy seemed to be enjoying it, even if he _was_ sleeping like a drooly rock. Only... rocks didn't normally glow. Or skeletons. Right? 

He wasn't sure what was happening, but suddenly the bones he'd been pressing on were covered in a soft layer of honey-colored magic that was expanding beneath him until he had formed a soft belly and... Well, it looked like something was trying to escape his shorts.

His gaze shot up to his sleeping brother's face to make absolutely sure he was still sleeping, before... Oh stars, before what? What was he even planning to do?! Touching his brother like he had was already bad _bad **bad**_! He'd already done too much! He'd gone too far! He would never forgive himself and if _Papy_ ever found out...

Said skeleton let out a pitiful noise as he pressed his hips up again, possibly still wanting to play their game? He... he shouldn't... right? Papyrus groaned and pulled a lumpy pillow halfway over his face while he writhed on the bed, obviously missing the touches he'd been receiving while having no knowledge of who he'd been receiving them from. He looked so _pained_! Like he was hurting and trying to make it stop and it was completely breaking Sans's soul to watch.  
He had to do _something_.

He'd caused this pain and by golly, he was going to take responsibility for it! Only... he still wasn't quite sure how. He looked more discerningly at the large lump in the khaki shorts, rubbing at his chin as if he were trying to decipher a particularly challenging puzzle. Without seeing the source of his brother's anguish, however, it was going to be incredibly difficult to solve. So, while his conscious was screaming at him to stop, his hands found their way to his brother's shorts and made short work of the button and zipper to unleash...

_"Oh, stars Papy..."_

His face was glowing as he took in the sight before him. A thick length of magic that seemed to have some sort of... was that _honey_? The sticky looking substance was dribbling down the length of that thick shaft of magic and he couldn't help but try to wipe it off, only to have sticky strings of it coat his fingers instead. _This really is honey! What the heck, Papy?!_ With a frown, he brought his hand to his mouth and tentatively licked the substance from his fingers.

"Bleh! _Not_ honey!"

He grimaced at his hand, having tasted something rather different from what he was expecting. Sure that sickeningly sweet flavor was there, but it was also really _salty_... He licked a bit more from his hand and frowned... it wasn't... _bad_ , really. Just... different. 

He looked back down at the throbbing magic as his brother shifted and groaned, still dead to the world in all ways but one. With no idea what he was doing, it was time to experiment. Since it looked more like that sensitive spine than anything else, he started with simply stroking it. Considering the positive reaction it garnered, it seemed like he was on the right path. Next, he was wrapping his hand around it and stroking like he had before, but this reaction was so much better! His brother was once again pushing his hips up, but this time there was something to push up into and he seemed incredibly eager to do so.

 _Why aren't you half this energetic when you're awake?_ He smirked at the thought and gave the hefty bit of magic a squeeze, causing his brother to cry out in what was unmistakably ecstasy. Why...? Why was this so _mesmerizing_? He looked down to watch his hand as it slipped up and down his brother's magic, causing one pleasured noise after another and making more and more of that salty honey gush out of the tip and down over his fingers.

Why did his brother have to be so messy, even while he was a sleep? He let out a bit of a huff as he pulled his hand away, looking at the mess of sticky strings that clung to him and trailed down. Why... did it look so tasty? With an unsure whimper, he licked his hand again, savoring the flavor before he put it back to work and garnering a new wave of sounds from Papy. Not wanting to leave a mess, he decided it was best to clean the sticky substance before it started getting out of hand. He groaned internally at the pun created in his own head. Papy would be proud.

A quick survey of the room showed there was nothing cleaner than himself right now. He looked down at his scarf and thought for a moment. _Absolutely not_. He frowned and looked at the mess that was getting worse with every stroke before deciding on what he must do. A shiver ran down his spine as he leaned down and let his tongue slide up the side of that messy magic shaft, lapping up a nice big gob of the spilled honey and getting a delightfully whimpery moan out of his brother in the process.

He... he _liked_ that? Sans clenched his sockets closed before another pun could come to mind, focusing completely on slurping up every little drop of the mess he'd created, but stars it just wouldn't stop! Finding the source of the problem, he quickly covered it with his mouth and was met with a mouthful of magic as his brother chose just then to press his hips up again. Not... that it was an _entirely_ unpleasant experience. With the mess still seeping from the tip of that hard magic, he kept his mouth there, his hand still stroking and his brother's hips finding a whole new vigor with the warmth of that blue tongue to press up into.

 _Stars_ , he was feeling warm all over. Especially... well, right where Papy's magic had formed. Maybe he could make magic like this, too! He should ask Papy about that, only... Papy never explained _anything_ remotely dirty and if he asked, he'd have to explain _why_ he was asking and, well... he was pretty sure this was something he should _never_ tell his big brother about.

While his mind was caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, the sleeping skele carried on grunting and moaning, twisting himself against his pillow as he continued the assault on Sans's mouth, until... Sans nearly choked as a whole mess of that salty honey filled his mouth, almost spitting it out as he was caught by surprise, but once he regained his composure, he knew he couldn't leave behind a mess and swallowed it all down.

He sat back to inspect the scene, from the way his brother seemed more relaxed than he'd ever seen him before, to the way his magic glistened on the smooth white bones of those little hands. Looking from himself to that slowly fading magic, he couldn't help but feel... dirty.

Yet... oddly satisfied.

He buttoned and zipped those khaki shorts back up, taking one more good look at him and the bed to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Once he was sure nothing was out of place, he headed to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.

The next morning, everything was the same. It felt strange how nothing had changed after something so _big_. He was still up hours before his lazybones brother, getting coffee started before he got to breakfast. He nearly dropped a pancake as a noise above him startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at the ceiling curiously. Then at the clock. It was still way too early for Papy to be awake... and yet there he was. Leaning in the doorway to the kitchen with the most genuine and energetic smile on his face.

"hey, bro. what's cookin'?" In a fresh pair of sweatpants and a tank, he swooped into the kitchen and lifted his little brother up into his arms, grinning like an idiot at the smaller monster's startled protests.

"P-PAPY?! PUT ME DOWN! I'M MAKING PANCAKES!" After enough squirming and a clank of a kiss to his skull from his elder brother, he was finally settled back down on his stool by the oven, looking huffy even though his soul was singing from the show of affection. "What's gotten _into you_ this morning? You're _never_ up this early!" He continued looking at the lanky skeleton as he shrugged and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"dunno. just woke up feelin'... refreshed. don't think i've ever slept that good before." He looked thoughtfully at his coffee before adding a hearty helping of honey to it, much to his brother's disgust.

It took a few minutes for Sans to finish up their breakfast and calm down enough that his face wasn't lit up like a Gyftmas tree, then he was carrying two plates full of delicious-looking pancakes, setting one in front of his brother before sitting down with his own. He took a bite and turned his eyes to his brother, watching as he took a bite of his own. He didn't miss the bit of a grimace, or the gently muttered "salty..." He still smiled.

"Hey, Papy. Can you pass me the honey?"


	2. Sleepytime Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you do something bad for a good reason... it isn't really all bad.
> 
> ....Right?

One week.

It had only been a single week and Papy was right back to where he started.

Sans had noticed him slipping back into the same routine just a couple of days after the... incident. It broke his soul when he woke up to hear those scared, pained noises coming from his brother's room again.

He just wanted his brother to have a good night's sleep.

"I'm headin' to muffet's after work, bro. So, uh... don't wait up for me, alright?" Papy gave him a wink like he was making some sort of joke, but Sans knew... He'd be waiting up all night for that phone call. He knew he'd be dragging his brother home once again, blackout drunk to try and keep the nightmares at bay.

Why were these thoughts making Sans's soul flutter so nervously?

His whole patrol he was fidgeting. He almost forgot to say hello to everyone he passed he was so caught up in his own mind. He  _couldn't_  do it again. It was wrong. It was a one-time thing and he couldn't do it again. Papy would be  _so mad_!

But...

He'd been so happy the day after. So full of energy and playfulness that he didn't even know his older brother had anymore. Was it... was it really so wrong to want to see that again?

But what if it had just been a coincidence? Maybe he'd just had such a nice dreamless sleep from being so drunk. Maybe it had  _nothing_  to do with what Sans had done... 

That thought just made him feel sick in his soul and made him squirm behind his sentry post. What if what he'd done had just been some selfish experiment that hadn't helped his brother at all? What if Papy found out and was so disgusted he never wanted to see his weird little brother again?

"You okay, squirt?" Alphys was looking at him, her fighting stance slackening as her face shifted into concern for the distracted little skele. He quickly put his smile back in place and assured her everything was fine before resuming their training.

The night came much too quickly.

"Alright, Muffet. I'll be there soon."

He took a deep breath and stilled his pounding soul before heading out, his feet dragging in the snow and feeling heavier with each step that brought him closer to that gross establishment his brother loved so much.

"Need any help?" A tall rabbit started lifting from his seat as Sans awkwardly situated his brother over his back, but he waved them off, assuring them he was fine.

He did this all the time.

Sans huffed as he dropped the comatose skeleton onto his once again filthy bed, sighing heavily as he knelt beside the mattress on the floor and simply stared at his brother.

He loved him.  _So much_. It killed him to think that the other found it necessary to resort to this unhealthy method just to get some sleep... and that even when he woke up it would feel like he hadn't rested at all.

He wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and stood to grab a blanket from the floor to drape over that sleeping body. He would be fine. Papy just needed a good night's sleep and he'd be  _fine_. With a heavy soul, he turned and headed back to his own room to try and sleep.

The morning came before he'd even gotten comfortable.

The coffee was made and a plate of donuts sat on the kitchen table where Sans sat. Alone. He felt his soul sinking further into a pit of despair as he realized his brother wouldn't be getting up by himself today.

So... it wasn't the alcohol that had helped before.

His mouth twitched in a smile that had him immediately feeling disgusted with himself.  _Why are you even thinking of being happy about this? Your brother is suffering and all you can think about is how he_ ** _needs_** _your help._ _Your disgusting, unnatural help._

He decided to let his brother sleep in a bit more as he went up to his own room and got on the computer. He really only ever used it for cute pictures and talking to other monsters on the forums, but today he needed to do a bit of research. He must have been entirely too caught up in the process, because there was suddenly a knock on his door before his brother opened it up with a tired smile and a donut in his hand.

"thanks for makin' breakfast, bro. I  _donut_  know why you're so good to me." He grinned and chuckled at Sans's exasperated sigh. "whatcha lookin' up there?"

Sans tried not to look guilty, but failed miserably, stuttering some terrible lie of looking for new recipes. His brother just gave him a long, skeptical look and shrugged before turning to leave and close the door behind him.

Sans wanted to cry.

He hated lying to his brother in any way, shape, or form. Even if Papy lied to him all the time. He knew he did it for a good reason. And if... if it was done for a good reason... maybe it wasn't all that bad.

That's what he kept telling himself throughout the day, especially when he was walking out of the shop with groceries, along with a nice herbal tea that was made to help monsters sleep at night.

And a bottle of pills.

He'd told the shopkeeper that he was dealing with some insomnia and they assured him these would have him dead to the world for a full night.

He reminded himself that he was doing this for Papy's own good, the whole way home.

The tired-looking skele looked up from the couch to watch his brother carry the bags of groceries to the kitchen. "need any help?"

"Huh? N-no, I've got it! You just relax, you lazybones!" He knew Papyrus wouldn't turn down an opportunity to laze about, though... calling him out on his laziness made his soul ache when he knew full well  _why_  his brother was like this. He didn't have Sans's boundless energy, though... if things worked out as he thought they would, his brother might actually have the energy to help around the house for once!

This time when night rolled around, Sans was ready.

"Hey, Papy." His soul fluttered nervously as his brother looked up from the couch, pulling himself out of a bit of a mindless coma from watching NTT all day. "I found this nice new tea at the store today and thought you might like it. It's called Sleepytime Tea. I even put some honey in it for you." He gave his big brother his brightest smile as he held it out to him proudly... hoping the other monster couldn't hear the loud thumping of his soul in his chest.

"aw, thanks, bro. you know how much I love sleepin'." He inspected the tea in his hands for a long moment before downing the whole cup in one go and even let the dregs of honey at the bottom drip down onto his outstretched tongue.

Sans had to stifle a noise at the near-lewd display.

While he was washing out the cup, he heard his brother bid him goodnight and head up the stairs. Sans almost couldn't hear him for how loud his soul was pounding.

This was it.

He took a deep breath and distracted himself with picking up the kitchen and the living room and when he was sure enough time had passed, he made his way upstairs.

He stopped outside his brother's door and knocked. Lightly at first. Once he was pounding on the door with no response, he felt it was safe to enter, though he still did so with extreme caution.

"Papy?"

He waited for a response, but there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing as his brother slept soundly. One of those long legs hadn't even made it on top of the bed before he'd passed out. Sans smiled at the display and closed the door behind himself.

Now that he knew what he had to do and how to do it, it didn't take him nearly so long to get his brother situated and ready for... Sans felt his entire skull heating up as he thought about what exactly he was preparing his brother for.

With trembling phalanges, he reached out and slid his hand up that now more familiar spine, remembering and using those sensitive spots he'd discovered during their last time together.

The way his brother moved and the noises he made had Sans's magic responding so quickly now, making him squirm in his spot on the bed next to the sleeping skeleton. He pushed that wrinkly orange hoodie up and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Papy's sternum, eliciting a happy sigh from the taller monster.

Bright blue hearts were glowing in his sockets as Sans looked up at that relaxed face.

It was all the confirmation he needed that he was doing something good for Papy.

He was on all fours as he let his kisses trail over his brother's sensitive ribs, those sweet gasps and moans from the bigger monster making Sans whimper with want as he continued making Papy feel so good. He felt his skull heating up even more as he brought his kisses down to that thick spine, making the lanky skele arch up for more.

"mmmm.... _fuck_...."

Sans froze. With his skull right above his brother's pubic bone.

He peered up to see his brother blushing, that honey-colored tongue hanging out a bit as he panted... but he was still completely asleep.

Sans let out a heavy sigh before turning his attention to the drawstring shorts his brother was sporting today. He inched them down as he pressed a flurry of kisses over every inch of that smooth bone, until he came to where that softly glowing magic had gathered.

With a shuddering breath, he slipped his tongue out and ran it over the unformed magic, moaning softly at that sweet and salty taste.

His hand clamped down over his own mouth when he realized what he'd done.

_Nonono_ _!_ _Th_ _is_ _isn't for you! This isn't for some sick pleasure! It's just to help_ _Papy_ _!_

He swallowed hard and steeled his nerves before letting his tongue come back out to lick along the bare bone and slowly back down into that sensitive magic. Papyrus groaned loudly and pressed his hips up for more, encouraging Sans to keep it up until that soft ectobody had formed.

Along with that thick magic that was dripping its delicious nectar all over the flat stomach beneath its tip.

Sans stared at it... clutching the sheets and telling himself repeatedly that this was for  _Papy's_  benefit and  _not_  his own.

He forgot what he'd been telling himself when he had his mouth and hands wrapped around that delectable shaft, his tongue cleaning up every little drop his brother could produce.

Sans whimpered and moaned as the monster beneath him started gripping the sheets, huffing and groaning as he pressed his hips up hard, making his little brother gag for a moment, but the determined monster wouldn't be deterred! Quite the contrary, he lifted up over his brother and tried to take even more of that wonderful magic into his mouth, pumping up and down with his whole body as his brother's sounds became more desperate.

This time he was ready when he felt that hard magic twitch in his hands, filling his mouth with that heady spunk that he swallowed down almost greedily. Why was it so  _good_?

He licked at his mouth, breathing just as heavily as his still slumbering brother, who he watched with love and... fascination. How he was able to sleep through such an activity, sleeping pills or not, was almost impressive.

Once he was sure everything was back to how it should be, he tucked his brother in and pressed a sweet little kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Papy."

He awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and... was that pancakes?

Rubbing the sleep from his sockets, he headed down the stairs and stopped at the doorway of the kitchen with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"mornin', bro! I figured since you made breakfast yesterday... and... well, like, every day before that... I'd surprise you today! go have a seat, they'll be done soon." 

His brother was smiling. And wearing clean clothes. And standing straight  _and cooking him breakfast?!_

Once he was in his seat, he started pinching at himself. He quietly hissed at the pain, but then stared at the spot on his arm with complete disbelief. This was real.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the clinking of a plate in front of him, piled high with... what he assumed was in fact pancakes.

"sorry, they're, uh... a little burnt. I ain't nearly as good at this as you are." Papyrus was blushing heavily as he drenched the pile of broken pancakes with honey, pausing for a moment before offering it over to Sans. The little monster did the same before finally prepping himself and taking a nice big bite.

Those bright blue stars shone as he looked up at his brother.

"They're perfect, Papy."


	3. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't there just be one voice that tells us what's the right thing to do? The right way to feel?
> 
> Why does there have to be so many?
> 
> Why can't they all just agree?

One month.

It had been one month and it had been the greatest month of Sans's life.

Ever since he'd started this new nightly routine, Papy had been up and about, helping him clean, work on puzzles, he'd even started helping with training a bit! The house had never looked better and his big brother had never looked happier in as long as Sans could remember.

There was only one teensy little problem.

The secret was killing him. He wanted to tell Papy  _so bad_! He hated lying to him and he found he had to lie a little more than usual.  _Especially_  when Sans would act a little weird sometimes. When his hugs lingered a little longer than usual. When he'd bury his face against his brother and not want to ever leave. When he'd look up at that lazy smile and get a look on his face when he had to fight the urge to lean up and kiss him and taste that sweet magic.

Sans whined quietly to himself as he stood alone in the kitchen, mixing up his brother's nightly Sleepytime Tea and blushing profusely as he felt his bones trembling. Helping his brother had done wonders for the other skeleton, but it left Sans with a very awkward situation that he wasn't sure how to deal with. He'd thought of asking one of the other monsters of the Underground to help him, but... every time he'd thought he had the courage to ask, his voice caught in his throat and he'd run away.

He didn't want other monsters.

He didn't want to do this with anyone else.

He only wanted Papy.

What was wrong with him?

He took a deep breath before putting on his brightest smile and walking back out to the living room to hand his brother his tea before taking a seat beside him and leaning against his arm with a soft sigh. It wasn't unusual for the brothers to be affectionate... but now everything felt so different. Every stray touch, every stroke against his skull, even the smiles his brother would shoot his way when he caught him looking at him... It made his soul flutter and set his bones aflame.

He tried his best to hide it, but it was like his body and his mind just couldn't cooperate and he'd find himself in the most awkward positions.

"uh... bro?"

Apparently, this was one of those times...

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his brother from his position in the other's lap, those big blue eyes full of innocence as he stopped wiggling his hips. He was just trying to get comfortable. Honestly. Or... that's how it had started out.

_Stars, would you just get a hold of_ _yourself?_

"S-sorry, Papy." He moved to scoot out of his brother's lap, only to have those long arms wrap around him and it felt like his soul was jumping into his non-existent throat and threatening to choke him. His entire body was trembling and warm, but if his brother noticed he didn't say anything about it. Sans simply swallowed, took a deep breath and clutched gently at those arms around him, pulling them up until they were hiding the lower half of his face.

This was so messed up.

This was so amazing.

With conflicting voices nagging at him inside of his own skull, he kept his eyes on the glowing screen in front of them until he felt Papy's arms go slack around him.  _Oh, stars..._  He'd passed out on the couch... Why hadn't he just told Sans he was ready to go to bed?  _You_ _lazy bones..._

With a resigned sigh, he turned to look up at that sleeping face, only to see that his head had fallen back onto the couch, the position making him snore a little more loudly than usual. He lifted up to look and make sure he was out, even taking a moment to poke at his face which just earned him an annoyed snort. A soft smile curled on his face as he pressed a kiss to one of those prominent cheekbones.

"I love you, Papy..."

_So much._

His kisses trailed down the side of that long face and to his even longer neck, stopping only when that annoying orange hoodie got in his way. For a moment he considered cutting it away, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. His brother loved that hoodie.

He leaned back to stick his tongue out at it.

His soul was pounding as he slipped down to the floor between those lanky legs, his hands resting on the sturdy femurs around him and giving them a nice squeeze. When he looked up, he imagined what it would be like to see Papy's smiling face watching him.

His soul pounded harder at the thought.

He gripped those khaki shorts and pressed his face against the couch cushion between his brother's legs, letting the fabric soak up his tears as he tried to calm his ragged breath. How long could he keep this up? How long could he keep pretending that he only loved Papy as a brother? How would the other react if he knew? 

_He'd be so mad... he'd be disgusted with me... His gross, sick little brother._

Why couldn't he just stop? His hands were undoing the button and zippers on those khaki shorts. Why couldn't he just let things go back to how they were before? Papy's magic responded almost immediately when he started kissing and licking at the bare bone, the tingle of forming magic making both of them moan softly. Things weren't  _so_  bad before, were they? His soft thighs trembled as he licked the tip of that thick shaft clean of the honey beading up on it. Couldn't he just be happy being Papy's sweet, innocent little brother?

His mouth pressed further down the formed magic and the sounds that came out of Papy's mouth... he knew he'd never be able to stop. He wanted to hear those noises for the rest of his life... Could he really keep this up for such a long time? His gaze flicked up as his mouth opened, gliding his tongue up the underside of that delicious shaft as bright blue hearts looked up at Papy's face.

Soft white eyelights were looking back at him.

"….s.....sans?"

_Oh, stars...._

Sans was frozen in place. Tongue still pressed against that throbbing member while it leaked down against his hand.

With a soft groan, Papy's head fell back onto the couch and his hips pressed up into that warm, stationary mouth while a hand reached over and plopped right on top of Sans's head.

Every last inch of him was trembling...

And he was fairly certain he was never going to be able to remove the stains that were undoubtedly forming in his shorts.

The weight of the hand on his skull had him pressing back down slowly, his eyes still locked on the laid-back skull of his brother, wondering...

Was... he still sleeping?

Stars, he hoped he was still sleeping.

That he wouldn't remember  _any_  of this.

A smaller voice in his mind hoped he did...

It hoped he was fully aware of what was happening. That the hand on his skull was put there on purpose, knowing exactly whose skull it was. It hoped he knew and he was  _loving_  it.

Sans whimpered as he clenched his sockets shut and started pumping the entirety of his body in the motion that had his big brother groaning and clenching his long fingers more tightly against the smooth bone bobbing between his femurs.

"...nnnnn....s-…..sans....haaaahn...."

It felt like his entire body was clenching shut as he felt that thick member pulse and release a heavy load that filled his mouth, almost too much for him to swallow.

As tight as everything had felt before, it felt that much more relaxed when he finally let himself slump between his brother's legs, panting and peering up at the sleepy figure as that large hand slid from the top of his skull. He turned his face and pressed a kiss to his palm before readjusting his brother's shorts and making sure everything looked alright. 

"Papy?"

His only answer was a heavy snore.

Sans felt tears pricking the edges of his sockets.

With a smile, he tugged his brother sideways so he was lying on the couch. After a few minutes, he was tucking a pillow beneath his skull and a blanket over that long body. With his soul sitting heavily in his chest, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of that sleepy skull and sighed.

"Goodnight, Papy. I love you."

_Forever and ever._


	4. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dangit, Papy!

The next day, Papy couldn't look his little brother in the eye for more than a moment.

He still smiled and laughed. Made dumb jokes that had Sans groaning. He even helped the little skele with one of his more difficult puzzles.

He could see his brother staring at him in the reflection of one of the metal pieces. The expression on his face sent a shiver down Sans's back and had his soul fluttering in his chest.

What was he thinking?

Did... he remember?

He looked back at his brother who was suddenly much farther away, checking out the view over a cliff with complete fascination. Sans puffed his cheeks in frustration as he tried to figure out what was going through that stubborn skull... and also how such a lazy skeleton could move so quickly at times.

When they were finally back home, he had Papy at his side, helping him get another lovely taco dinner ready when a larger hand reached over and touched his, lingering for a moment. When Sans looked up, Papy looked almost shocked to see him there, his face turning a brilliant shade of gold before he quickly withdrew the offending hand and decided to use a different knife to slice the veggies.

"Papy... It's okay if you wanna hold my hand, you know." Sans gave him a look of the most serious nature... but he could only hold it for so long before he grinned at the taller skele, the playful act seeming to make the tense skele visibly relax right before his brother's eyes.

There's the Papy he knew.

And loved.

"heh... I know, bro... just didn't want ya to think I was gettin' too..."

"Papy, don't."

"... _handsy_..."

"Uuuuugh! You're going to ruin the food with your rotten jokes!" He stuck his tongue out at Papy and tensed when he felt a pair of bony fingers pinch down on it and give it a tug.

"what's the matter? Paps got yer tongue?" Papyrus was all chuckles until he saw the way his little brother was blushing and suddenly some very vivid imagery came to mind and he had to look away, bringing both hands back to the task at hand.

"I said my  _hand_ , Papy." He gave his brother a playful smirk, but he wasn't looking. He was concentrating  _very hard_ on the cucumber in his hand. Sans gave a soft huff and looked crestfallen when it became obvious the fun time was over and it was back to awkward silence.

_Just tell him._

_It doesn't have to be this way. You love each other, right? It doesn't have to keep being weird._

_Who cares if you're brothers?_

_Love is love._

He took a deep breath, letting his sockets fall shut as he gathered every ounce of his courage.

"...uh... bro? I... think the meat's done..."

His sockets popped right back open as he smelled the all too familiar scent of burning food and quickly got it off the flame before it got too crispy.

They ate their dinner in silence.

There was more silence as they sat on opposite ends of the couch, watching a rerun of NTT. Or at least pretending to watch. Sans couldn't stop fidgeting and looking like he was about ready to explode from the sheer effort of keeping his words in until he knew exactly how he wanted to say them.

"are... you alright, bro?"

Papy was slouched on the couch, one foot propped up on the coffee table and his head barely turned to look at him, ducked down almost inside of his hoodie.

Almost like he was hiding.

This was it.

This was the moment.

"Papy... Have you... ever... h-had sex with someone?"

Wait.

"...what?"

_What?_

They stared at each other for what felt like a century before Papy finally turned away with the entirety of his skull glowing like the sun.

"I-I mean... well... yeah?"

He felt his soul sink a bit... though he wasn't sure why. Papy loved to flirt when he thought Sans wasn't watching him and aside from being lazy and always wearing such baggy clothing he was  _super_  handsome.

So why did it sting, knowing someone else had...

"Did... you love them?"

Those big blue eyes searched his brother's face when he turned to face him again, his cheeks glowing quite a bit less, though he still looked just as confused as before.

"I... yeah... I mean... I think? I dunno? where... where's this comin' from, Sans?" It was Papy's turn to give that searching look, trying to find answers before his little brother could even form the words in his mind let alone his mouth. Understanding dawned on him and he turned to look at the foot that had taken residence on the table in front of him.

"did you, uh... find someone... special?"

Why... did he sound so sad?

Especially when Sans could feel such a happy warmth spreading through his body.

"Yeah... I... He's really special to me." Sans hugged his knees up to his chest as he watched the gears turning in his brother's mind, though his face never seemed to betray his thoughts. Still, the little skele couldn't help but smile at his big brother, radiating all the love he could muster. Which was a lot.

"that's... awesome. he, uh... he better be pretty great... if he's gonna be worthy of the Magnificent Sans. heh."

"Oh, he is!" Stars lit up those bright eyes as he sat up a bit straighter, grinning at his brother as he felt his soul bubbling in his chest. "He's tall and handsome and funny! And  _really_  smart! Even if he  _does_  make super lame jokes all of the time." Sans leaned closer to the larger monster, smiling all the brighter as he watched him tug that bright orange hood over his skull to hide. "He's super kind and caring and... he means the world to me." His voice went soft as he sat just a foot away from his brother, pouring his heart out until it was all out in the open.

"I lo-"

"oh, hey, I uh... I just remembered I was... supposed to meet a friend for drinks at Muffet's." He was off the couch in a flash, turning to look at Sans with the most forced smile he'd seen in ages.

"sorry to... cut this talk short. I..." He looked pained as he spoke, like the words didn't want to come out, even by force. "I look forward to meeting the lucky guy. I'll... I'll see ya in the morning, alright?"

"Oh... okay?" Papy was out the door before he'd even finished speaking, leaving the small skele looking completely bewildered. He... he thought he was doing alright as far as confessions went... Stars, why did the anime make it look so easy?!

 _Wait_...

_'_ _I look forward to meeting the lucky guy_ _.'_

_…_

_Gosh_ _dangit_ _,_ _Papy_ _!_

He got up and ran to the door, tearing it open to stop his brother so he could clear up the situation.

But Papy was already gone.

He was gone for hours.

Sans stayed up on the couch, his gaze flickering between the glowing screen of the television and the dark screen of his inactive phone. Surely Muffet should have called by now? Or... was he going to stay out all night? 

Why was he even so upset? Sans could only imagine one reason why his brother would get so out of sorts over him finding a monster he loved and wanted to do adult stuff with...

It made his soul throb.

There was a sound and Sans looked hopefully at his phone.

He hadn't expected to walk home all by himself...

But...

He wasn't all by himself.

His sockets went blank when he saw the drunken bunny girl that had his even more inebriated brother draped over her shoulders.

_Don't touch my_ _Papy_ _!_

She looked over at him with confusion and far too late, he realized he'd spoken aloud. He looked to the floor with his face burning a bright blue and his eyelights returning as he lifted off the couch to walk over and start shifting his brother over onto his own shoulders.

Now both of them were looking at him with confusion.

"uh... I-it'ssssokay, bro... I got this." He couldn't see it, but he could hear the smack as Papy grabbed him some furry bunny butt. She simply giggled and swatted him.

Sans didn't look nearly so amused.

"Papy. You're drunk." He ignored the stench of alcohol on his brother's breath as the other started slumping onto him out of sheer habit.

"ssso what? I can't have a lil fun? I been..." He turned his head and covered his mouth as he belched, making the bunny wrinkle her nose before she gave Sans a questioning look.

The look on his face was all the answer she needed before turning tail and heading back out the door.

"awww... I been yer... fffuckin' whippin' boy... best brother  _ever_  and... I can't even... have... have  _one night?"_ He glared at Sans, though he couldn't do it for long when he saw the look of utmost concern on that sweet little face.

"fffu-...forget it... mm... goin' t' bed." He pulled his arm off of the much smaller monster and slowly made his way to the stairs with Sans trying to help, only to be swatted away. "jus'… leave me alone... gotta... learn t'  _hic_  take care o'… m'self now anyways, right? can't..." He stopped at the top of the stairs, gripping the banister as he looked so lost, staring at the floor as if it was going to give him all the answers he needed. "can't... rely on my baby bro t'… t' take care o' me, right? I'm... I'm s'posed ta be the o-" Sans could hear him continuing to talk to himself even after he'd shut the door to his room behind him. 

A soft thud told him that he'd at least made it to his bed.

"Papy..." 

Sans dropped to his knees, staring at the closed door and feeling as if he'd had it metaphorically slammed in his face more than physically.

His sockets narrowed as he glared at the stupid piece of wood.

Everything was always getting in the way.

Keeping him separated from his Papy.

 _His_  Papy.

With a look of determination, he walked up to the door and knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked louder.

"frghlkin... go away!"

"No! I wasn't done talking earlier!"

There was silence once more and he let out a heavy sigh before opening the door and walking in.

"Papy?"

He wasn't really expecting a response... though he still felt a sting of disappointment when he wasn't answered.

He moved to the bed and sat next to his brother's passed out body, his hand reaching up and stroking along the side of his face as his soul started fluttering nervously in his chest. 

"Papy... you're being a big dummy..."

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to that smooth brow.

"It's  _you_  I love... not someone else..."

He pressed another kiss to those smooth teeth, shivering slightly at the little spark of magic that zapped between them and made him smile.

"No one else is worthy..."

He carefully pulled his body on top of that much larger form, straddling his hips as he watched that drunkenly slumbering face.

"Only you, Papy..."

It felt like he couldn't breathe as he leaned down again, kissing against the smooth bones of his neck while he rocked his hips back.

He was done being careful.

Papy didn't even stir as Sans all but ripped that orange hoodie off of him, letting him drop back onto the bed with a heavy snort before the smaller skeleton started to lavish his bones with kisses and nibbles and strokes of his tongue.

He was done keeping secrets.

"I love you so much, Papy... I want you. I  _only_  want you!"

He tugged the black tank up off his ribs, moaning softly at the way his brother squirmed while he did everything he could to elicit those sweet sounds from the slumbering skele. Those plump blue thighs squeezed down over his hips and like he'd flipped a switch, his brother's magic was there.

Every breath felt labored as he sat up and pressed his wet magic down against that wonderfully familiar shaft, cursing the layers of clothing that kept them from touching directly... though even this felt amazing. He felt that hard member pressing up between his sensitive lips, the fabric causing a friction that had him moaning openly, not caring if it woke his brother.

No.

 _Hoping_  it would wake him.

Moans turned into frustrated whimpers as the other stayed silent and still and with an annoyed huff, he slid further down until he was between those long legs, jerking his sweatpants off of him and tossing them away.

He didn't hesitate to swallow him down as deep as he could, desperately whining at the other as he became lost in a fog of lust. The way he moved, the way he used his tongue, he'd learned so much in such a short amount of time and the other skeleton didn't remain still for long. 

He moaned and writhed more than he ever had before, gripping the sheets as his body arched off the mattress, that thick cock giving one hard twitch before it filled Sans's mouth to the brim.

He hadn't even finished swallowing when he looked up to see Papy staring at him with the same expression he'd worn earlier.

There was still salty honey in his mouth as that golden tongue pressed its way in, making his nectar taste all the sweeter.

Those long arms wrapped around him and held him tight and it was all Sans could do to wrap his arms around his Papy's neck and hold on for dear life as his brother ate down every moan that tried to escape his mouth, their tongues dancing in a way that made the smaller skele squirm.

He didn't even remember Papy taking his clothes off, but he was suddenly on his back on the bed, his brother's body a shadowy canopy lit only by the soft, golden glow of his magic.

His brother was staring at him. Taking in his naked body in a way that made him feel so very,  _very_  vulnerable. His eyes were glazed from alcohol and lust, but he could see the spark of something else.

Hunger.

"P...Papy... please..."

The words seemed to pull the big monster from his trance and he swooped down, taking that sweet mouth once again as his hips arched in, letting the dripping head of his member poke and grind at soaked lips and trembling thighs. Sans gasped when he pulled his mouth away to beg.

" _Please,_ _Papy_ _!"_

With a growl that didn't sound like his brother at all, he felt the very tip of that magic pressing into his entrance, stretching it and making him cry out.

Papy huffed and grunted as he slowly pressed his hips harder against that tight hole, making the smaller skele whimper.

It hurt.

It was too big.

Stars, why did he want it inside of him so bad?

"Papy..." His voice was a kiss of a whisper, pressing into the side of that sweat-slicked skull as the lanky skele concentrated on making himself fit.

Papy was only halfway in and he already felt so full. He'd never had  _anything_  inside of him, never mind something so... _big_.

It hurt.

_So good._

Slowly, his brother started pulling out and pressing in, keeping a nice steady rhythm as Sans adjusted to the new intrusion. It didn't take long before he was panting and breathlessly begging his brother.

"M-...more..."

His brother obliged.

Sans cried out as those slow thrusts became rougher. Deeper. So  _wonderfully_  deeper. It felt like he was burning from the inside out, but it wasn't enough. He need all of it. Every inch. Every drop of honey.

"P-please, Papy... ha-...h-harder..."

He'd never heard a monster make those sounds before.

He screamed as he was engulfed by his Papy, the entirety of that lanky body curled over him as he pounded that throbbing cock as deep as it would go, his grunts and groans growing more strained the harder he went.

It felt like he was being torn in two.

Like he was going to explode from how good it felt.

His screams went silent and his entire body went rigid as he clung to his brother.

It felt like the whole world had disappeared.

There was no noise but those of his brother.

And then it was all back and he felt like he'd just returned from a whole other plane of existence, lying limp on the bed as his brother took the moment to grip those soft blue hips and press himself even deeper.

If he felt like he was going to burst before, it was nothing compared to now.

Papyrus filled him with that warm honey that felt even better than it tasted. It tingled inside of him and he wasn't sure how all of it was fitting inside of him. He wasn't sure how Papy had so much after he'd just swallowed down a hearty helping only a few minutes before.

Had it only been minutes?

It could have been hours.

It could have been days.

It didn't matter.

They both lay there, panting and sweating with their sockets closed and their souls pounding in sync with one another.

It was wonderful.

When Papy finally collapsed beside him, he smiled. He stroked at his brother's skull and snuggled closer, giggling as he heard the big monster already snoring.

"Sweet dreams, Papy." His voice was still breathless and for the first time in a long time, he fell asleep with a smile, dreaming wonderful dreams as he slept through the night.

When morning rolled around, he stretched and cracked a socket open to see he was still in his brother's room. He looked to the clock to see he'd slept in well past his usual time and he turned to chide his brother about turning him into a lazy bones.

Only, his brother wasn't there.

He got up to go see if he was in the bathroom.

He wasn't there.

"Papy?"

He searched the entire house top to bottom.

But he wasn't there.

Papy was gone.


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh~! I had so much fun writing this! I hope you all enjoy the "ending". *winkwonk*
> 
> Me and Saturn discussed how the ending should go and she had her own ideas, so feel free to enjoy a (MUCH SADDER!) alternate ending here: http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/27211998?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_125064345

It was okay.

He was probably just gone to get more cigarettes, right?

Right?

Or...

Or he had to get to work!

Wait, Papy didn't work today.

Besides... he wouldn't have left his hoodie if he were just going out.

Sans had paced the living room a half hundred times trying to figure out what to do. Something wasn't right. Why did Papy disappear like that?

Maybe...

Maybe he regretted doing those things with Sans....

Maybe...

He never wanted to see Sans again.

Magic welled up in the edge of his sockets at the thought and he quickly banished it from his mind. Now wasn't the time to cry like a little baby bones. 

He needed to find Papy.

He needed to find him  _now_.

Before he left, he decided to grab that disgusting orange hoodie, pulling it on before he ran outside... then immediately stopped to look from one direction to the other.

_Oh, stars..._

 Which way should he go?

He knew his brother liked to disappear into Snowdin's forest sometimes when he was stressed, though he wasn't sure where he went. Just that he went so far out no one could find him.

But...

He also liked going to Waterfall to stare at the crystals and listen to the echo flowers sometimes.

He whined at his inability to just  _know_  these things.

With sockets clenched, he took a moment to breathe, trying to quiet his soul and concentrate.

_Where are you,_ _Papy_ _?_

Teary blue eyes turned to Waterfall and he hoped his intuition wasn't going to lead him astray.

His boots pounded against the rock as he ran through the dark caves, calling for his brother and asking every monster he passed if they'd seen him.

Nobody had.

He stopped next to a field of echo flowers, tears clouding his vision as he listened.

" _...sans..._ "

It was faint, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Papy! I'm coming!"

_"sans..._ _i'm_ _so sorry..."_

_"I can't believe I..."_

"Papy, please..."

_"I was so drunk..."_

_"I love you..."_

_"I'm so sorry...."_

_"...sans..."_

"I'm coming, Papy! Please!"

He followed the faint whispered all the way to a bridge that crossed over one of the largest waterfalls in the caverns. It ran so deep that monsters had taken to calling it the Void.

Standing in the middle of the bridge, staring over the edge was that familiar figure of his brother.

"Papy..."

The sound of his name made him tense and peer over at Sans with blank sockets.

He'd never seen anyone look so broken.

"...sans?"

"Papy, what are you doing?" He already knew.

Papyrus stared at him for the longest time before turning a sad smile back towards the Void.

"I don't deserve you, bro. I... I fucked up so bad..."

"Papy..."

"for  _years_  I've had these terrible thoughts... this... this unhealthy attraction to... to  _you_. my brother. my sweet, innocent baby brother and..."

" _Papy_ _!_ "

"last night, it was... fuck, I thought it was just a dream, but then... I-I wake up and you're  _there_  and... and I remembered... I.... fuck, I'm so sorry, sans...."

"Papy, there's nothing to be sorry for..."

"goodbye, sans..."

" _PAPY, I LOVE YOU!_ "

The words echoed off the walls of the cavern, causing the larger skele to pause with his foot halfway off the bridge, turning that morose face to see his little brother on his knees, bawling with huge gobs of tears streaming down his face.

In an instant he was at his little brother's side, shushing him and hugging him. Wiping those tears away as his own streamed down his face.

He could never leave his little brother hurting like that.

He would always be weak for that little skele.

"I... I know, but... but what I did last night was... was  _wrong,_ sans... you shouldn't even bother loving someone like m-"

He was silenced as his little brother pulled him into a kiss, his soul pounding hard in his chest as his mind went to war on how to react. Finally, he pushed the smaller monster away and turned to look back at the bridge.

"n-no, you don't... you don't have to do that, I'm... I'm sorry for scaring you, I wasn't... I'm not gonna do anything stupid. I promise."

When he looked back over, Sans was giving him that angry look that always made his soul beat a little faster. Cheeks puffed and tears in his eyes, he felt like he was going to melt just from the sight of it.

"Papy... we... w-we need to talk..."

"I know, I'm... I'm sorry I fucked up-"

"It's not just about last night. Last night wasn't your fault, it was mine."

The taller skele looked completely baffled for a moment before jumping in to defend his bro from himself.

"what? no, sans, I was drunk and jealous and-"

"I took advantage of you."

Well, that certainly shut his big brother up for a moment.

"Can we... can we go home, Papy?" Those bright blue eyes couldn't even look up at him as he was already trying to think of what to say, though his thoughts were quieted when he felt those familiar arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a warm embrace.

Then the world turned upside down and suddenly they were in their own living room back in Snowdin.

"Wh-...How...?" He looked up at his Papy in alarm, but the big monster just shrugged and looked away.

"we'll... talk about that later..."

Sans sighed and nodded, taking his brother's hand to pull him to the couch, waiting for him to take a seat before he bounced up into his own and fidgeted.

"I've... been having these dreams lately...  _super_  vivid ones... of... of you..." Sans's jaw went a bit slack as he looked up at Papy, who was blushing profusely and refusing to look at him. "you were... d-doing things to me and... and it felt so real and I... I loved every second of it..." Tears were rolling down his face, but before they even reached his jaw, Sans was there to wipe them away and give his brother a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm... I'm so fuckin' disgusting and... and  _fuck,_ you think it's your fault? stars, sans... I... I really fucked up..."

"Your tea, Papy... I've, um... I... p-put sleeping pills in it." He turned his shamed expression to the floor, but he could feel Papy's eyes boring into his skull.

The whole house was silent for what felt like hours.

"I, uh... I kinda figured, actually..."

"Huh?!" He looked up to see a sad smile on Papy's face and the look on his own must have been pretty amusing for his brother to chuckle during such a serious conversation.

"yeah, I mean... I've taken 'em before to try and help me sleep and... I figured if you were putting honey  _willingly_  into anything, you were probably trying to be sneaky, but... I figured you were doing it for a good reason."

Sans blushed as a large hand seemed to come from nowhere to stroke along the top of his skull and he should have felt reassured, but... he still felt ready to burst at the seams as the rest of his confession pressed at him painfully. Papy must have noticed because the stroking stopped and he was staring at Sans with a strange expression.

"but... that doesn't really explain why I've been feelin' so good when I wake up... they never worked like that for me before, so..."

"Hnnnn...." Sans whined and fidgeted with the strings of the hoodie he was wearing, not sure how to phrase the sins he'd committed. "I...."

"...sans?"

"I... I DID BAD THINGS TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING!"

He pressed his hand over his own mouth and clenched his sockets shut tightly, whining to himself as he pushed away from his big brother before letting the rest of the words spill out. "I-I've been doing lewd things and I knew it was wrong, but every morning you looked so  _happy_  afterward and I didn't want it to stop, so I kept doing it and what's worse is  _I was enjoying it so much!_ " Tears were pouring down his face, but instead of comforting him, Papyrus sat at the other end of the couch, looking completely baffled by his words.

His sweet, innocent baby brother was the worst kind of monster.

He'd taken advantage of Papy in his most vulnerable state, just because  _he_  wanted to see him happy.

He never asked if it was okay.

He just did whatever he wanted and now... and now...

His brother hated-

"what... how... how did you even get the idea to  _do_ something like that? and what... did you even do for that matter?"

_What?_

"I... I don't... um..." He paused to think back to that first time, blushing and curling his legs up into the warmth of the hoodie surrounding him. "You... you came back drunk from Muffet's and... I put you to bed... Your, um..." He looked down at the hoodie and fiddled with the strings as a soft smile curled on his face. "Your hoodie was pulled up and... I'd never seen your bare bones up close like that before... They looked so smooth and... I couldn't help but touch them..." He looked up to see his brother watching him expectantly, a bright golden glow creeping up his face.

"After a while, your... b-body did something weird and... a bunch of magic gathered and..." He couldn't look at him while he explained this, instead turning his attention to the coffee table. "Part of you was dripping honey and... you looked like it was hurting you, so I..." He pulled the hood over his skull and tugged the strings tightly until he was completely hidden.

The hood didn't muffle the sound of his brother's laughter.

"fuckin'… stars, sans... even... even talkin' about stuff like this, you're so..."

He peeked out of the hood to see his brother covering his own face with his hand as he tried to stifle his laughter and regain his composure.

He puffed his cheeks and loosened the hood enough to speak again. "You weren't laughing so much when you were filling me up with honey."

That got him.

Sans had never seen his brother's eyes so wide or his face such a pretty shade of gold. With his brother caught off guard, he felt his own confidence coming back and his soul beat hard in his chest as he pulled the hood back off his own blushing face.

"A-and I must have been pretty good, too, 'cause... y-you made some super loud noises and-" He let out a soft squeak of a noise when he caught his brother's eye again. Instead of sad, or upset, or even that mirthful glint in his eyes... he had that look that had Sans's magic tingling as if on command.

Hunger.

"A-and you could... never... s-stay still..." Oh stars, his brother was crawling over to him on the couch, getting closer and never once breaking eye contact. "It was... I-I couldn't believe  _anyone_  could sleep through that... even... even you..."

The shadow of his brother's much larger form engulfed him and he could feel the softness of his magic trembling all over.

"who woulda guessed..."

_Oh, stars._

"my sweet...  _innocent_  baby brother..."

_Ohhhh_ _, stars...._

"could be such a  _dirty_  little sinner?"

He was in so much trouble.

Papyrus leaned down, pressing their brows together and letting one of those broad hands slide up a soft side and down to one of those chubby thighs, giving it a squeeze that had Sans making that most heavenly noises.

"as your older brother... it  _is_  my duty to teach you right from wrong. To...  _punish_  you when you've been bad..."

Sans's breath caught as he felt his brother shifting his head to the side of his neck before whispering with that seductively smoky voice.

"and you  _have_  been bad... haven't you, Sans?"

_Ohhhhh_ _, stars, yes!_

"Y-...y-yes, Papy..." He squirmed in that grip, his hips rolling up onto Papy's legs until he felt that hard magic pressing into him, the sensation making him whine all the more.

"so..." Those long, slender fingers slipped beneath the hem of his shorts, cupping around a fleshy cheek and giving him a firm squeeze. "...what should I do with you, sans?"

When he looked up, Papy was looming over him, making his whole body feel like it was on fire. He reached up and brought that long face down, pressing a kiss to those smooth teeth and whimpering at the feel of his brother's tongue begging for entrance. The magic between his thighs felt soaked as their tongues twirled and danced and fought for dominance before Sans finally broke the kiss, panting hard as two big blue hearts peered up at his big brother.

"...Please..."

He could feel their souls pounding as one.

"Punish me, Papy..."


End file.
